


i wanna be your favorite boy

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: "sounds awful," cody pouts. "more kissing."
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is a lyric by rex orange county :)
> 
> inspired vaguely by noel's latest video INTENSE CRANE GAMING 
> 
> for can <3

exhaustion seems to weigh cody's bones down, making it hard for him to walk as he enters the small hotel room, add to that heavy luggage and rain-soaked clothes, he's surprised he's not crying. leaving the crowded tour bus for a hotel for only one night was a good idea, he just wanted to wait until the rain stopped, but everyone seemed to be rushing him.

noel enters the room shortly after cody, who was busy changing into dry clothes.

“holy shit, it really is pissing.” noel says, throwing his stuff on the floor and nearly ripping off his jacket.

cody just gives a hum in response from the bathroom, he really is trying not to stare at noel, who decided to wear a white t-shirt and tight black jeans. his shirt clung to his chest and back deliciously and cody wants nothing more than to run his hands over the toned muscles and bite into his skin. out of the corner of his eye, he sees noel bending over his suitcase to get some dry clothes and he tries, _really_ tries, not to look at the way his black boxers peak out of the hem of his jeans.

he quickly snaps out of his thoughts when noel straightens up and turns around to face him.

“out of the way, bro.” noel says with a chuckle as he makes his way to the small bathroom. cody shuffles quickly to get out of the doorway and tries to look busy on his phone.

noel's chest brushes against cody's back and cody has to bite his lip to keep back a groan. it's so pathetic, really, how much of an effect noel has on him without even doing anything. he can aleady feel his dick twitch in his underwear.

noel emerges from the bathroom quick enough, dressed in a black t-shirt and loose sweatpants. he shoots cody a quick smile and stands next to him as he brushes his teeth.

"are you gonna just stand there?" he laughs, before rinsing his hands and heading to the bedroom.

cody blushes and swallows loudly, just in time to hear noel say his name. "cody?"

“whats up?” cody asks, walking after noel and spotting the problem almost immediately. "oh."

“i’ll call the front desk.” cody says as he picks up the phone on the table next to the one king-sized bed in the room.

noel shakes his head. “don't-" he coughs. "i mean, they did say this was the last available room.”

“oh.” cody says again, putting the phone back in its cradle and biting his bottom lip.

noel notices cody's nervousness, he rubs his sweaty palms on his thighs as he thinks of something to say. “i'll try to stay on my side?"

while cody appreciates the concern, he's still nervous. he doesn't think he can control himself sleeping around noel.

“i'll- we'll be fine.” cody tries to smile.

“you like left side, right?” noel shrugs and climbs under the covers, followed by cody's hungry eyes.

"yeah? how do _you_ know that?" he asks sitting down on the bed and stretching his arms over his head.

noel doesn't reply, he just looks into cody's eyes and smirks, before turning around and turning the bedside light off.

"good night, dude. sleep well."

cody shakes his head and sighs loudly, trying not to groan at the frustration. "night."

cody manages to quiet his mind and stares out into the darkness, feeling himself relax by the sound of noel's steady breathing.

cody doesn't know what time is it, but he's asleep when he hears the click of lights being turned on, then off, and then a warm weight settles next to him. he makes an appreciative hum as arms wrap around his waist. he turns so they are facing each other but keeps his eyes closed as if he's trying not to wake up in case he's still dreaming.

"hello." noel whispers, rubbing circles on cody's hips. "did i wake you up?"

"yes." cody whispers, his breath warm against noel's face. "it's okay."

a palm grazes cody's jaw and fingers slide into his hair. he leans into the touch as a pair of soft lips connects with his own in a gentle, questioning kiss. it's over in a second but the contact is enough to make an ache spread out in waves through his body and a soft whimper catches in his throat. the sound seems to set something off in noel and his mouth is back, wet and open, colliding with cody's.

cody is breathless and hard by the time noel pulls away. he curls his hands around noel's arm but he pulls away. cody sighs and opens his eyes after what felt like forever, meeting with noel's, glowing under the moonlight coming from the hotel window.

"we're going to have to talk about this tomorrow."

"sounds awful," cody pouts. "more kissing."

noel laughs and slips a thigh between cody's legs. his arms still wrapped securely around him. "how about more sleeping for now?"

"fine." cody presses his face to noel's chest. "for now."


	2. Chapter 2

there's a pool of warmth spreading through the pit of noel's stomach when he wakes up. pleasant waves of electricity shoot down his legs every time he moves. he rolls his hips experimentally.

he moans into his pillow. "so good."

his dick is straining against his sweatpants but he's rubbing against something that's just the right combination of soft and firm and deliciously warm. his breath stutters and he presses forward with more insistence. a gasp fills the silence of the room.

noel's eyes fly open. "shit."

his chest is flush against cody's back and he's grinding hard circles against him. his dick gives an angry throb when he forces himself to stop moving.

"are you awake?" noel asks quietly. he closes his eyes and waits, praying that there isn't be a response.

"yeah." cody's voice comes out more like a groan, he's almost panting. "have been for a couple minutes."

"i'll just- man, sorry. should i move?"

noel didn't intend for it to come out as a question but the throbbing need spreading through his body sapped all of the conviction from his words. one of his thighs placed itself between cody's legs while they were asleep. he shifts in an attempt to pull away but cody lets out a whine of protest and pushes back to close the space between them again. noel stifles a groan and throws his head back when he feels friction return to relieve some of the ache.

"i think we meant to talk," cody says. "like, maybe before doing something like this.”

"yeah,” noel agrees. “we should probably do that.”

neither of them moves away, though. they drifted so close over the course of the night that they are even sharing a pillow. noel buries his head into the crook of his arm and releases a shaky breath against the back of cody's neck. his other arm is tight over cody's waist and he had pulled his shirt up, stroking small circles on his naked stomach. cody whines when it dips low enough to touch the hairs below his navel.

"m-maybe we could hit pause on that conversation.”

noel's hips jerks. "you sure?"

"i think we’ve got this part worked out anyway," cody groans. "shit, don’t stop. please.”

noel wasn’t sure if they had anything worked out but the pleading in cody's voice was all it took to eradicate his remaining indecision.

“yeah, yeah.”

noel's cock feels cramped and swollen even in his loose sweatpants and he can't hold back a whimper when he presses it against the soft flesh of cody's ass. there's a desperate urge to tug down their clothes off to feel skin-on-skin contact but he couldn’t find the courage to ask if that’d be crossing too many boundaries. instead he continues to rub up and down, nudging into the cleft of cody's cheeks through their clothes, his hips rolling almost lazily against him. everything feels soft and unhurried. there's only the sound of rustling fabric and small gasps filling the room as they move together.

noel buries his face in cody's hair. he still has one leg trapped between his thighs and he moves it upward, a tentative gesture that cody immediately reciprocates by beginning to grind back down against him.

"would you–" cody's words cut off in a groan as noel's hands brush up his chest.

"yes," noel answered with a lack of hesitation so transparent that he feels his face heat up. "what do you need?"

cody shakes his head like he can't answer. his body is trembling. noel watches as one of cody's hands reach down to grip tightly on the leg that noel had between his thighs. his other hand moves to the front of his shorts. the sight makes noel's hips give another violent jerk. he pulls his hand away and sucks his fingers into his mouth until they're wet. then he moves back to circle his fingers over cody's nipple until it hardens.

cody squirms and throws his head back against noel's shoulder. his face is flushed and his mouth hangs slack and open. noel can't resist and presses a kiss to the top of his head. it feels intimate, possibly more so than anything else they have done, but cody is either untroubled by that or too lost in the moment to mind.

noel repeats the circling motion with his hand on the other side of cody's chest. he feels a pull in his stomach when it earns another dry moan from him.

"god- didn't know you were this sensitive."

"you have no idea," cody gasps, "how good that feels."

noel wasn't sure where the line between pleasure and pain would fall but when he tugs the pink flesh between his thumb and forefinger and gives it a gentle squeeze, cody actually writhes against him.

"can you– please just–"

"shit. yes, anything. what do you want?" they both are begging now. noels bit his lip to hold back a cringe at how desperate he sounds but cody appeared to be in a similar state of urgency that makes it easier somehow. "tell me what you want."

cody grabs the hand that noel was stroking over his chest and drags it until they slid in unison down the front of cody's shorts.

"touch me," he whispers. "noel- please."

pressure is building in noel's gut, his hands shake when he reaches the hair that begins just below cody's waistband, sparse and silky against his fingertips. he closes his eyes and breathes deeply. cody gives him an encouraging squeeze and then moans when noel wrapps his palm around him.

"i have lube," noel says as he begins to stroke him properly. his hand feels rough against the smooth skin of cody's dick. "let me–"

"no, don't."

"–get it."

"please, no, it's fine like this." cody's words are so tangled in whimpers that they are almost incomprehensible. "it's perfect. really, don't stop."

cody pushes his shorts and underwear down to mid-thigh. noel gives him a few firm pulls now that he has more room and was rewarded when cody moans and his body shakes. noel rocks his hips forward in rhythm with his hand and cody matches his pace by pushing back each time. it's was chaotic and messy, their bodies grinding against one other in a jumble of sheets and clothes, but they fell into sync quickly. it's easy for them to tune into what the other wants and it isn't long before cody's dick is wet and leaking.

noel moves faster now that he can slide up and down with ease. he varies the tempo of his strokes, alternating short squeezes with long, firm pulls. cody whines and bucks against him every time he twists over the head of his cock. noel bites his lip and begins to do it more, circling his thumb over the tip until cody's noises sound close to sobs.

"god, oh fuck."

cody lets loose a frantic string of curses as he starts to come. noel can feel each twitching pulse of release in his palm and tries to move in time with cody's incoherent cries of pleasure, squeezing until the convulsions settle down.

cody's shaking when he lets out a sigh and removes himself from noel's grip. he lets out a lazy, satisfied whine before pulling away. noel's hips buck the empty air in front of him, his dick still screaming and begging for contact. he closes his eyes and stifles a groan of complaint.

"can i suck your dick?" cody whispers, biting his bottom lip.

“please.” noel's eyes open and he immediately complies. he wipes his hands down the sheets as he rolls onto his back, cody pulls his clothes back on and turns around with noel. for the first time that morning, they are face to face. their eyes met and cody's stomach flips.

there wasn't much time to be nervous before noel's shoving the covers away and tugging off his clothes to pull his aching dick out into open air. his mouth feels dry as cody slides down the bed and kneels between his legs.

“come on.” noel whimpers.

cody's hair tickles noel's stomach as he leans in to press his mouth to his dick. it's a shy gesture, his wet tongue sliding across his skin for less than a second before pulling away. noel groans in frustration. he knows that cody wasn't teasing him on purpose. he's almost certain that cody has never done this before and the tiny flicks of tongue and open-mouthed kisses were his way of testing the waters but noel's cock is swollen and dripping and the soft touches were agony. he presses both hands to his eyes and draws in a steadying breath.

cody pauses. "is it… okay?"

noel nods vigorously as soon as he hears the uncertainty in his voice.

"yeah. fuck, yes. it's so good." he looks down and cody's eyes are full of apprehension.

"what should i do?"

"anything. really, please, do whatever you want," noel babbles. "everything feels amazing."

he's relieved when cody's smile returns to his lips and he resumes his timid exploration. the gentle caresses are torturous but noel still never wants them to stop.

cody's tongue circles around his dick and lap at his skin like he wanted to savor the taste. it's almost too much. his mouth is so sweet and tender that noel thinks he might actually die. sparks of arousal are shooting through his body, moving down his arms and into his fingers. it's building and coiling around him to the point of pain. when cody finally wraps his lips around his dick, noel tugs his fingers in the bedsheets and comes with a groan at the first bit of wet suction.

cody quickly pulls away and gives a startled laugh. "sorry, fuck."

"no, it's– it's–" noel shakes his head, trying to make cody understand mid-orgasm that he wasn't able to give any warning.

cody appears unconcerned. his hands are skilled and confident as he works noel through it, gripping him with the perfect amount of pressure. noel lets out a tortured whimper and arches into the touch, pushing against him over and over as waves of pleasure rush through his body. when noel's body stop convulsing and he opens his eyes, cody was staring at him like he's looking at something incredibly uncommon.

noel fights the urge to cover himself with his hands. "what?"

"i've- never done that before," cody admits. he ducks his head and finally looks away.

noel smiles and reaches down to stroke cody's hair. cody's lips curl into a shy smile. "so- should we unpause that whole talking thing now?"

noel's stomach clenches. cody's looking up at him from between his legs with swollen lips and messy hair.

"i don't-" noel begins and then stops. "i mean, can it maybe wait a bit more?"

"really?” cody's smile begins to disappear. "you don't want to–"

"i just meant until after showering," noel says. "and- i don't know, getting breakfast?"

"okay." cody nods and begins to sit up. he smiles again but it isn't as bright. "yeah, that makes sense. we'll talk later."


	3. Chapter 3

the entire concept of later was such an ambiguous, slippery thing. more of a statement than a fixed point in time.

it’s past midday by the time they make it out of the restaurant, satiated and sticky with maple syrup from the countless of pancakes they had.

"man, those pancakes were sick.” cody laughs as they all walk back to the hotel, ready to start getting ready for the show and rehearsal.

“dude, still can't believe breakfast is served all day." noel smiles at the doorman as they entered the hotel lobby. "this like my dream city. you can sleep in as late as you want and still get pancakes. we should move here."

noel stops speaking as he realizes the implications of his words. the "we" just slips out. how often did he use the word these days? he can't imagine his life without cody but he still didn't know what exactly that means.

noel didn't say anything else as they walked to the hotel room, taking his shoes off and walking to the bathroom almost instantly. cody sighs and sits down on the bed, shoes still on and hands running through his hair. he unlocks his phone and mindlessly scrolls through twitter.

noel comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later, freshly showered and with a towel wrapped around his hips. 

cody tries not to, but finds himself staring at his friend’s back while he rummages through his suitcase for something to wear. 

cody sighs when noel’s muscles flex and he rolls his eyes to the back of his head. 

“you good there?” noel chuckles without looking at him as he walks back to the bathroom with a small pile of clothes in hand.

cody doesn't reply, he groans and adjusts himself on the bed, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes. 

\----

after the show, everyone wants to go out to a pub so they can drink and have a few laughs as per usual. noel and everyone else is pushing cody but he says no and excuses himself for an early night. he has to beg noel for one key card and almost runs up the stairs as soon as he gets it.

he’s unsurprised to find their room empty. housekeeping came and left since they left hours ago. he rubs a hand over the crisp corners of the bed. he briefly considers crawling under the sheets and going to sleep but it was early and his escapist impulses were what had led to this current situation. he sinks on the cold hard-wood floor and braces up his knees.

it's comforting how he fits into the space between the bed and the dresser. he feels safe and contained like he had as a child when finding the perfect spot during games of hide-and-seek. he allows his head to fall forward on his knees.

the door to the hotel room clicks open and bangs shut again. cody’s head snaps up and tension grips his body.

“hey." noel’s eyes dart around the room before finding cody on the floor. his mouth twitches when he takes in the sight of him but he continues on after a brief pause. "why did you leave like that? you worried me.” 

cody looks up at him. “i wasn't feeling it.”

noel rushes and sits in front of cody, his knees brushing together. “are you sure?”

“i just don’t know why you won't talk with me.” cody says and drops his head to his knees again.

noel sighs and scratches the back of his head, looking for the right words to say. “i just- don’t know what to say.”

cody muffles a laugh. “for once.”

noel smiles and reaches to put a hand on the top of cody’s head, rubbing circles on his hair. “what do you want us to be?”

cody looks up at noel, locking eyes for a second before looking away and hiding his face with his hands. “i don't know.”

“hey.” noel grabs cody’s wrists and pushes his hands off his face. “that's okay.”

cody smiles and tries to free himself from noel’s grip, who instead locks their fingers together. 

“we can figure stuff out together.” cody smiles and almost wants to start crying but noel speaks again.”we are gonna be fine.”

“please.” it's all cody needs to say before noel is kissing him, tentative and soft like it's his first time.

cody smiles into the kiss and moves his hand to the back of noel’s head to pull him closer, allowing him to push his tongue in. 

cody feels confidence rise inside him and he starts getting up from the floor, noel allows himself to be guided backwards to the bed. 

"just so we're clear," cody begins as he pushes noel flat on his back and straddles him. "i want more than to have sex with you.”

noel uses his feet to push himself into the center of the bed and wraps his hands on cody’s body like he can't get enough. “yeah, yeah. me too."

"thank god." cody leans down to press their lips together again. "because i love you."

noel laughs and strokes cody’s shoulders. "i love you too.” 

cody pushes away to tug his shirt off, noel’s gaze burning on his skin. noel strokes his fingers over his chest. “you're gorgeous.”

cody whines. "want you to fuck me."

noel chuckles and grabs cody’s ass with both of his hands. “that can be arranged.”

cody moans and rolls his hips. noel gets a hold of his hair and tugs firmly, smiling when cody whines again.

“you said you have lube.” cody tries to push himself away from noel, earning another tug on his hair in response.

“bottom of my suitcase.” noel says and lets go of cody so he can get up.

cody jumps off noel’s legs and immediately starts digging into the suitcase, finding a small bottle of lube fast enough. he tosses the lube over to him so that he can work his button and zipper open. he slides his jeans down his legs and steps out of them before crawling onto the bed again. 

noel gives him a smile and tosses one of the pillows to the centre of the bed, cody rests his head on it and rolls on his back. noel’s hands are already moving over his underwear and pushing them down. cody stares down as his own dick comes into view. 

“come here.” cody holds his arms open and noel sinks into them. the firm pressure of cody’s hands on his back calmed his frazzled nerves. noel buries his head in the crook of his neck and allows himself to be soothed. 

“are you nervous?” cody asks.

“mhm.” noel says as he presses kisses to cody’s jawline. “are you?”

cody laughs. “a bit.”

noel, the same person he wanted for years and always told himself that he couldn’t have, was kissing and touching him. and he was naked and willing, trembling every time noel did anything. cody’s mind keeps reminding this fact every few seconds, making it difficult to focus on anything else. noel leaned down to kiss him as if he was reading his mind. 

fingers stroke through cody’s hair once again, and pull him closer. the kiss grows more heated until they're gasping and shuddering against each other. 

noel’s clothes are shortly peeled away and tossed onto the floor until they can finally feel each other's warm skin, damp with sweat even in the air conditioned room.

noel trails his lips down cody’s chest, tracing his tongue over him before taking a stiff nipple between his teeth and giving it a gentle nip.

"fuck." cody arches his back, moving with the touch as noel reaches down to stroke him. "please." he slids one feet up to noel’s shoulders.

noel nods as cody’s thighs spread wider in silent appeal. he moves so he’s kneeling between his legs and can watch as he pushes the first finger in. cody whines and frowns a little in discomfort. noel waits until his face relaxes again to push the finger deeper.

"more.” cody says.

noel obliges and drizzles more lube over his fingers so he can push the second one in. he kisses and sucks on cody’s hip. "you look amazing like this."

cody gasps as noel begins to slide a third finger inside of him. "fuck me.”

“you have to wait.” noel says and looks up at cody, who gives him a pout. “don’t do that- just a bit.”

cody smiles and closes his eyes, throwing his head back when noel brushes against his prostate. he moans, rolling his hips with insistence to match noel’s movements. 

“please, please,” cody whines and reaches down to dig his nails on noel’s shoulder. “fuck me.”

noel groans. his free hand clutches cody’s thigh and pushes to spread his legs wider.

"yeah," cody encourages. he pulls one of his knees to his chest. "just like that. god, i'm so ready, please, just fuck me." he closes his eyes and falls into a stream of nonsensical begging as noel eases his fingers out and moves to face cody, kissing his nose as he settles himself in between his legs. cody smiles and sits the heel of his feet on the small of noel’s back.

noel wraps his fingers around himself and guides his dick to cody’s rim, teasing him for a bit before finally starting to push inside. cody feels tight but noel fights the urge to bottom out instantly and instead he pushes in slowly, letting cody adjust. 

“deeper.” cody whines and rolls his hips.

“shit, you're gonna kill me.” noel moans in cody’s ear when their hips finally meet.

cody whines and digs his nails on noel’s back. “oh god.”

noel hisses and looks up to the ceiling, his head fuzzy. he holds himself up on his palms but leans down to kiss cody, sliding his tongue into his mouth in time with the roll of his hips. 

cody’s mouth drops open in a silent scream as noel finally finds his prostate, his hands fiddle down noel’s back as if trying to find a place to hang on.

a hoarse "yes" escapes cody’s parted lips when noel repeats the motion. he groans and lets go of all self-restraint, slamming his hips and fucking cody mercilessly as he writhes beneath him. it feels messy and needy and they are being loud, but he doesn't care because it all feels so good.

cody moves his hands to the bed and fists the sheets. he clutches and pulls them so hard that they're renched off the mattress but he doesn't seem to notice. his chest is heaving and his body is taut as he finally gives in and wraps a hand around his dick. it was seconds before he starts to come, whimpering noel’s name as he shoots across his stomach.

noel allows himself to collapse on his elbows. he adjusts his body to make his thrusts shallow but doesn't stop. he continues chasing his own release, pounding into cody until he climaxes. he bites his lip hard as the intensity of it makes his head swim.

cody hums contently as noel pulls out and settles next to him on the bed, his hand circling noel’s bicep with a smile.

“i love you.” cody whispers.

noel laughs and buries his head in cody’s neck. "i love you too."


End file.
